metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
El Cadalso
El Cadalso ("The Gallows") is a railroad station near Volcán Irazú, Costa Rica. History El Cadalso was named in reference to the dangerous conditions faced by the railroad workers, and had to make this a railroad terminal in order to stop working altogether due to the fact that many people had died from construction, as they needed to cut the railroads into steep terrain. In fact, the only reason they completed the railroads at this point was because of the money gained from banana exports. It was originally used to transport bananas and coffee beans via train and place them onto trucks. During the 1970s, the terminal got into the hands of the KGB as well as the Sandinista National Liberation Front as part of a drug trade route over to the United States. Peace Sentinel eventually captured it and, in addition to using it to continue the drug trade, also used it to transport nuclear weapons for their Peace Walker project. Peace Sentinel also ran a test for Peace Walker's locomotion engine in this area, leaving footprints around the area,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). During the mission where the player reaches El Cadalso right before taking out the guards, he will directly stand on one of Basilisk's footprints. Chico will react to the discovery on the radio. More footsteps can be found around the train yard. which was witnessed by the Sandinista child soldier Chico. The Militaires Sans Frontières headed to El Cadalso after their commander Naked Snake received intel from Chico, with the intention of stopping Peace Sentinel from transporting nuclear weapons. However, by the time they neutralized the 5-man security detail, and attempted to locate the nukes, trucks had already offloaded the cargo and headed into a tunnel. The MSF were also forced to deal with a T72U tank patrolling the area, after it fired on them and ending up blocked the tunnel with debris. After neutralizing the tank, the MSF were forced to find an alternate route to Los Cantos. In addition, Snake and his lieutenant, Kazuhira Miller, had a discussion regarding the giant footprints near the terminal shortly afterwards.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > About this the Barricade mission > Miller > Basilisco: Snake Those giant footprints near the terminal... What do you think they were, Kaz? // Kazuhira Miller: It beats me... They're way too big, even for an elephant. Made me think of that basilisco Chico was talking about. // Snake: Hope it's not for real... // Miller: Same here. If they really do have that kind of weapon... we could be dealing with a basilisk in more than just looks. // Snake: What do you mean? // Miller: There's a medieval encyclopedia that describes the basilisk like this: "The basilisk is the king of snakes. All snakes fear the basilisk and flee at its sight..." "Lest they be slain by its foul breath." // Snake: A snake to take out a snake, huh? // Miller: I don't mean to scare you or anything... but it never hurts to be careful. // Snake: Will do. Later on, the MSF fought against various war machines utilized by Peace Sentinel in this area. Gameplay Main Ops Pursue the Jungle Train Snake must make his way through Camino de Lava, while attempting to avoid a scout with a sniper rifle and patrolmen at the junction of Camino de Lava. Then Snake must proceed to Cafetal Aroma Encantado and avoid patrolmen on high level walkways at the entrance that are inaccessible to the player, as well as proceeding through the mill and finally El Cadalso and neutralize several patrolmen who armed with RK-47s (AK-47s). Tank Battle: T-72U *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 10 *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: Same as first wave (M653) Extra Ops 092 Tank Battle: T-72U Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: RPG-7 093 Tank Battle: T-72A *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M37 094 Tank Battle: T-72A Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: A *Weapons used by extra escorts: PKM 095 Tank Battle: KPz 70 *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M10 096 Tank Battle: KPz 70 Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: SPAS-12 097 Tank Battle: MBTk-70 *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M10 098 Tank Battle: MBTk-70 Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: A *Weapons used by extra escorts: SPAS-12 099 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PA *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M37 100 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PA Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 36* *Rank of Commander/Captain: A *Weapons used by extra escorts: RPG-7 101 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PB *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M60 102 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PB Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 36* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: PKM 103 Armored Vehicle Battle: LAV-Type G *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: LAW 104 Armored Vehicle Battle: LAV-Type G Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: SPAS-12 * These are the total number of escorts in single player mode. The number is multiplied by how many players are playing in a CO-OPS playthrough (up to four players), with the maximum ranging between 32 and 144. Behind the scenes According to the Peace Walker Art Book, there was originally to have been a sequence where the train was actually moving and a playable level, but it was cut. In the same book, there were storyboard concepts that indicated that the train was going to be blown off the tracks. Notes and references Category:Costa Rica